


Tattoos And Cherry bombs

by Bellaoao



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prison, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaoao/pseuds/Bellaoao
Summary: In which two prisoners fall in love and plan something risky.Some relationships aren't meant to be, not only some but quite a lot nowadays actually. This one wasn't too special, just one of a million forbidden relationships. But in prison.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three-shot, further chapters will be M rated.  
> Ps. enjoy the read!

Jongin peeked at the red haired doe eyed boy few beds ahead in the room, Do Kyungsoo, he remembered this morning when one of the officers had called his name as he let him inside. What was he even doing in a place like this, so adorable and innocent looking it couldn't even be true for him to be legally an adult. The complete opposite to Kim Jongin. The muscular tattooed tan male, reeking from cologne and the smoke smell. Jongin laying on his bed lazily flipped trough a magazine pretending to read which he definitely wasn't. He was looking at the boy, god damn his name is KYUNGSOOOO! Jongin got angry with himself and threw the magazine on his feet. He was wearing his white wife-beater which was clutching tightly to his well built body showing off his tattoos unlike his baggy sweat pants. Kyungsoo was wearing unbearably cute clothes, an oversized baseball shirt and a pair of shorts, so lovely. Jongin needed to get his shit together, everyone in their room knew how popular and hot Jongin was around in the prison. Even the officers would sometimes sneak stuff to him and flirt with him, hoping they'd get something everyone wanted from Jongin, he wasn't easy tho. Kyungsoo was new in here he doubted he knew anything around here, that's why he gathered his wobbly shit together and went up to speak with the boy. He walked slowly and saw how the boy was staring at the prisons couple.  
"The Kims, Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok, the prisons famous couple" Jongin scoffed as he looked at them then Kyungsoo, who just shrugged his shoulders. "I... I thought relationships wasn't allowed in here?" He said looking at Jongin while he was hugging his knees. "It's not, well everyone is pretty homosexual in here, the officers themselves are, so be careful by the way. It was a strict rule until now. Some rules here are only written down but they aren't important to be followed" Jongin said as he slightly pointed at the smoking officer outside the door, only his face was visible from the small window on the door. Kyungsoo nodded looking a little confused. "I- I don't really know much about this place, I think it'll be a difficult beginning for someone like me in here" Jongin nodded, not sure if that was a sign or not but the took the chance anyway. "You know you could just hang with me and You'll get used to everything and everyone without getting bothered" Kyungsoo smiled, SMILED AT JONGIN, Jongin tried to brush it off without flipping tables at how cute he looked. Oh My God Jongin thought as him and Kyungsoo shook hands. So small, smooth and pale hands. "Kim Jongin, Your Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo nodded and repeated Jongin's name, and oh lord how perfectly it rolled on his tongue. "So your like the king of the playground around here?" Kyungsoo said while chuckling. Jongin was about to answer until the officer came in and shouted few names, including Kim Jongin. "You all have visits, follow me" The officer said in defeated tone as the prisoners gathered in front of the door, Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo as he left with the other males.  
It was his brother, Kim Junmyeon. Jongin hugged him and ruffled his brother's hair, the other sighed "You never change do you?" Jongin clicked his tongue and smirked. His brother handed him a bag of new belongings as they spoke a little till the officer called for everyone to bid their goodbyes. The brothers looked knowingly at each other and did their own greeting, breaking knuckled and tricking with each others hands, both laughed as they headed different ways. Jongin grabbed the bag which had already been inspected by the officers at the door. He walked back in with the other im prisoners and dropped the bag on his bed. He zipped it open to find pair of new clothes as well as his favorite foods, money,soaps and most importantly books. Jongin didn't seem the type of reader but he definitely had this strong bond with books. He smiled as he noticed they were all his favorite genre, horror. He packed up everything, sorting out few of his new clothes and soaps and a book and walked over to Kyungsoo who didn't notice Jongin walking up to him, or Seemed not to notice. Jongin nudged his side and placed the stuff on the boy's lap. "I don't mind sharing my stuff, I know how hard the first period of time in here can be" Jongin said and patted Kyungsoo's back. Kyungsoo bowed while sitting and thanked him silently while blushing, embarrassed taking the stuff and looked through them. "Sandals, Clothes, u...underwear, soaps and.. book?" Kyungsoo chuckled and grabbed the thick book, reading on the backside "horror, I think I have enough horror being in here" Kyungsoo said making the other laugh "Trust me you'll get really bored when we split up"  
Kyungsoo looked questioning at him, waiting for Jongin to explain further. "Split up to do chores" Kyungsoo let the breath he's been holding in. "Come down to my bed" Jongin said as he walked to his bed, pulling out his playing cards and began to divide them separately for two persons. Kyungsoo caught up with him and sat in front of him, taking his part of the cards and quickly began organizing them. "So what's your story little boy" Jongin said as he revealed on of his cards, putting it between the two of them, Kyungsoo gulped "let's just say me and my stepfather aren't in good terms" Jongin looked at him knowingly. "Wasn't or aren't" Kyungsoo did get his point and revealed one of his cards, putting it over Jongin’s while muttering an "aren't"  
"What's your story big boy? “Kyungsoo said with a chuckle. "Let's just say me and my ex's parents didn't get along so well"  
Kyungsoo got many thoughts, what an awful girl would let someone so good looking slip away from her grip, idiot. They played till Jongin revealed all his matching cards happily with his win. ”Don’t worry you’ll get used to playing cards anyway” Jongin chuckled while playfully nudging the boy’s kneecap with his foot. Next followed Kyungsoo’s question, that both males wanted to ask each other first minute they spoke. ”how old are you?” Jongin crossed his arms and ran his lim long fingers through his black shiny hair strands. ”27 and to be fully honest with you, you don’t even look ld enough to be in here” Kyungsoo laughed so hard he had to muffle it with Jongin’s pillow, he looked up at the older man and tried to regain his seriousness ”twenty four is the age sir” Jongin almost choked on his own spit and looked wide eyed at the boy. How could someone with such features be so old! He inspected the boy over and over again, maroon hair hinting to brown with perfectly shaved sides, completely hairless pinkish body, red looking heart-shaped lips. His eyes were the color of hot cocoa, sprinkled with tiny flecks of gold like mini marshmallows,with insanely long lashes. Pretty.  
Kyungsoo snapped his fingers in front of Jongin with a chuckle. ”done checking me out?” Jongin only looked away as everyone was heading out. ”Supper time, let’s go cherry boy” Jongin said as he got up and ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair.  
The canteen was pretty calm that day, no reason, just abnormally calm. They were served porridge with banans ontop, three toasts and milk. Kyungsoo looked amused as he ate up his meal looking slightly around ”I thought prisoners were served uneatable food, like awfully disgusting and rotten and-” ”Prison isn’t as awful as you think” That simple sentence eased kyungsoo’s nerves, he may or may not have been worried the entire day about the upcoming days ahead in here. As everyone finished and handed in their trays they followed some guards to the prison church, it was quite big with huge crosses at the front, the priest sat waiting for everyone to take their seat before starting to talk. The hour felt like an eternity, both males was eyeing the clock every passing minute except one minute where the priest had pointed at Kyungsoo and told him to introduce himself. Kyungsoo introduced himself as polite as possible and bowed to everyone around before sitting down. Everybody hated introductions, specially Kyungsoo. People would label you straight ahead as something depending on your introduction, without knowing you, you’re either the polite innocent family boy or the drug dealer bad mouthed boy. No in between. Jongin rubbed his thigh reassuring as he saw how the boy was all worked up after introducing himself to everyone, Jongin’s touch calmed him down tho.  
They were later ordered to go back to their rooms as it was time to black out the lights, then apparently sleep.  
Jongin couldn't help but waste two hours of his 6 hours of sleep, that little boy really was something, even tho he wasn’t so little after all.  
They were all startled when the guard came and hit the door few times, Jongin stretched himself before reaching for his suit case to take out the belongings needed for the shower period. Kyungsoo eyed him and did the same, reaching for the stuff Jongin had given him.  
Two were allowed to shower together at each time, ten minutes at maximum. Kyungsoo and Jongin lined up together.  
Both tried to mind their own business when the other was stripping each clothing off his body. Jongin bit his lip just a little as he watched the boy in front, perfection getting wet. He let his eyes rise to his shoulders, sloping and inviting collarbones, his type. But this wasn't a time for distractions no matter how gorgeous cherry boy looked. His eyes traveled slowly up only to meet up with a pair of eyes, fuck. ”You have a pretty stunning body yourself why check me out?” Kyungsoo said while crossing his arms over his flawless chest. ”I was just checking if you have a tattoo somewhere, seems like a no tho” Jongin brushed it off with a scoff and began to wash his hair.  
” Indeed I do” Kyungsoo said with a smirk, making the other extremely curious, he didn’t have any tattoo when Jongin was checking him out. ”Here” the boy said as he turned around and pointed at a red kiss-lip tattooed on his left butt cheek with a ”peachy” beautifully written just under it. God knows what was going on inside Jongin’s brain right now, not to mention his lower abdomen too. Cherry boy snapped his fingers while laughing, and turned around again continuing to shower.  
FUck, was all Jongin was thinking as he turned away from Kyungsoo due to some serious arousing problem which Kyungsoo was well aware of.  
They waited the hallway with the other prisoners as the officers called out names, divided in groups to take them to work. Kyungsoo and Jongin were luckily in the same group, both let out a defeated sigh as they walked behind the officer. Apparently they were supposed to paint the building walls from the outside, a new layer of white. Each of them grabbed his own bucket of thick white paint. It wasn’t to cold outside, it had rained the day before and it smelled fresh outside. It was Kyungsoo’s favorite weather, were it had rained and now the sun is giving some heat, not too much, and it smelled to much nature outside. He smiled at the sight of glistening wet grass, sparkling because of the light the sun was giving.  
”How many years do you have left?” He heard Jongin question as he had already started to paint the wall. ”Six, how about you?” Kyungsoo muttered, getting immediately washed by depression, by just the thought of spending six years of his youth locked up. ”Five, even tho I’m literally in here for not doing any crime. I guess I got fooled by him, he captured me in his kisses and everything sweet he’d made to me that I hadn’t realized he isn’t someone to be trusted” Kyungsoo felt sorry for the older and pouted while continuing his work.  
It was new years eve yesterday, Kyungsoo and Jongin hadn’t have in those 5 weeks together in prison as yesterday. The prison had celebrated it and it was a great new years party if they had to be honest. Everyone were allowed to sleep until 12 PM in which no one could since one of the old prisoners had escaped the prison while looking for his long dead wife. Now the officers were panicking as they can’t find the place he got out of. There must be a hidden opening which meant a disaster. They didn’t want any of the prisoners to know but anyone of the ones already awake heard them, Kyungsoo was one of them. When Jongin later woke up het old him about it and both of them grinned, not sure what was going on in each others minds but it seemed like it was the same thought.  
”Where are you going when you get out?” Kyungsoo said while sighing. They were outside in the garden. One hour break from work. Everyone was divided into their own group of friends, Kyungsoo and Jongin were sitting on the far end of the wood bench, on the other end sat the Kim couple cuddling.  
”I have this secret big ass house I’ve secretly bought. It’s not written in my records tho, it’s just as secretly as it could get, in the middle of nowhere, in a wood with a lake in front of it. I bought it in hope of moving in there with my future partner there, but turned out God had some unexpected plans for me instead.” Jongin said while chuckling and looking up at Kyungsoo who was sitting above him on the table. Cherry boy nodded and huffed his cheeks. His pale skin was glistening from the light the sun was giving, his fading hair color looking like a pale violet red shade of color, pure beautiful. He noted how Kyungsoo heated up and got a pink shade immediately over them, obviously noticing that Jongin was inspecting him. The said inspecting man chuckled and looked away on the light blue sky. Kyungsoo had to toss these tingling feelings he get around Jongin most of the time, it wasn’t the right time for them to appear, not in here, not with Jongin.


End file.
